


Talking Body

by Shadowdreyter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Body Exploration, Fluff apparently, M/M, Sensuality, Set after 2x01, Sleeping Alec, Talking Body, Tove Lo song, dancing Magnus, dream - Freeform, emotion, little of parabatai at the beginning, not real smut but not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdreyter/pseuds/Shadowdreyter
Summary: Alec fantasy dream of him and Magnus being intimate for the first time, set after 2x01.





	

Bed, stay in bed

The feeling of your skin locked in my head

Smoke, smoke me broke

I don't care I'm down for what you want

 

Alec was tired, he had felt his parabatai through their bond but lost him again. He was angry at everyone right now and couldn't deal with them so running to his room and locking himself in was his best option right now. How could he calm himself down, his brother, the other half of his soul was missing and in the hands of the devil incarnate. The tall shadowhunter decide it was a good idea to sleep since he was dismissed anyway. He takes off his combat clothes, changing into something more comfortable and slid into his bed. But his mind won't shut and he's imagining every possible situation that could include his parabatai death or injured and it make his heart hurt, his lungs were unable to function correctly and his eyes watered uncontrollably. Alec closes his eyes chasing the tear away, wishing for the image in front of him to disappear. After fighting for hours again his subconscious, Alec drifted away, falling into a deep sleep.

 

 

Day drunk into the night

Wanna keep you here

Cause you dry my tears

Yeah, summer lovin' and fights

How it is for us

And it's all because

 

_Alec enters Magnus's apartment searching for this one but quickly find him on his balcony …. dancing ….. shirtless … oh, my ... it wasn't the first time he saw him like this but every time his body react the exact same way. The first time he had seen him without a shirt he had came apologized for his attitude towards him a few days ago. His breath hardly keeping up with him. He had to look him fascinated by how his muscles were working for his magic to flow perfectly. And now he was dreaming about him dancing? Please by the angels have mercy with him. Now in his sleep, he holds his breath for a second, his eyelids moving beside the fact his eyes were closed._

 

 

Now if we're talking body

You got a perfect one

So put it on me

Swear it won't take you long

If you love me right

We f*** for life

On and on and on

 

 

 

 

_He could take his eyes of Magnus and apparently, the warlock mustn't have heard him or at least he was acting like last time. Alec keeps moving forward trying to be quiet doing it until he arrived at the sofa, incapable of focusing on his foot with the spectacle in front of him, he struck his knee on the armchair. Swearing under his breath he almost falls on it but managed to keep himself up thank his equilibrium rune. The Asian boy chuckle hiding from the shadowhunter, oh he was well aware of the tall boy presence and it was the reason he starts to accentuate his movement, letting his hips go in rhythm with the music. Talking about the music, really Talking Body by Tove Lo? It couldn't have been any other music but this one? Why does Alec have this song in his dream? He should definitely thanks Isabelle for that later, when he wakes up. She mostly had listened to it earlier in the day and he gets stuck in Alec's head._

 

 

Now if we're talking body

You got a perfect one

So put it on me

Swear it won't take you long

If you love me right

We f*** for life

On and on and on

 

 

_Since it was his dream, of course, at a moment Alec had to imagine Magnus stop, turn and stare at him with lust in his eyes, right ?. So he slowly walked in front of him still dancing graciously following the beat of the song. His hands now on Alec's jacket which he quickly takes off, inviting his lover to dance with him. Magnus pulled Alec closer letting him feel his hips against him and placing his hand on his back._

 

Love, give me love

Anything you want I'll give it up

Lips, lips I kiss

Bite me while I taste your fingertips

 

 

_The music was in a loop, and they danced for like an eternity, exploring each other body with their touch and their eyes. The shadowhunter unknown of the situation didn't notice that Magnus had stripped him of his shirt, his warm hands traveling his torso._

 

In his bed, the shadowhunters ran his hands against his body delicately, getting hard from his own touch, moaning time to time, the heat slowly taking place in him.

 

Day drunk into the night

Wanna keep you here

Cause you dry my tears

Yeah, summer lovin' and fights

How it is for us

And it's all because

 

 

 _The shadowhunter wanted to control the situation and he could, after all, it was his imagination._ _He wanted to hear Magnus reaction to his touch, his kiss, and his bite. He wanted to be the dominate, show the warlock what he wanted to do to him but never dare because it might be too soon yet._

 

_They were both sweating now and the heat was unbearable, Alec traced the course of a pearl of sweat down his abs with his finger, watching the man with caramel skin the same way he did when he looked at him the night this one told him he wasn't being cryptic but rather coy. And Magnus shiver at the touch leaning against Alec, posting his head on the strong boy shoulder begging for more._

 

 

Now if we're talking body

You got a perfect one

So put it on me

Swear it won't take you long

If you love me right

We f*** for life

On and on and on

 

_And Alec gives him what he asks, he was now in his bubble of seduction, only wanted to pleased Magnus with his caress and show him how much he cared about him. Magnus was devoted to Alec right now, waiting for his next move from him, incapable of staying away from him, so intoxicated by the boy with a sudden confidence that was new coming from him._

 

_The fantasy Alec had of their intimate moment was simple and he knew that won't be the reality, Magnus might not be like this but more the type of guy to take the thing into his own hands, but that didn't bother him a bit. Alec wasn't really experimented in that kind of relationship and only imagining this was already a new thing for him, so he'll not complain when their time would come, besides he really wanted to feel Magnus on him too. Was he really thinking about this right now, wanted him really to take the next step with his boyfriend?_

 

_Since they knew each other Magnus only come and touch him twice, and both time Alec had rejected him so now the warlock let him come first but Alec didn't want this to always be the case. No, he wanted mutual interactions, Magnus to not be afraid to touch him and feel him against his hands and Alec didn't want to reject him ever again. Seeing his face when they argued on the Institute's balcony and ally was enough for him. He makes Magnus suffer and he hoped that was the last time because making him smile and feel loved was the only thing he desires the most right now. And this dream was a kind of redemption for what he did to him, and expressed how sorry he was, how making Magnus feel better was one of his priority even with everything going on in the Institute._

 

_He put his right hand against Magnus' spine to get him closer, letting him feel the heat in his pants slowly growing up. Magnus moaned at the contact, the friction between the two boys making his legs almost give out._

 

Now if we're talking body

You got a perfect one

So put it on me

Swear it won't take you long

If you love me right

We f*** for life

On and on and on

 

 

_Alec continued to explore Magnus skin by sliding his hand down the fabric of his jogging and his boxer, the soft skin of his butt cheeks on his palm. Magnus sighed against his ear sending a chill to him, he squeezed it and Magnus yelp while scratching Alec's back, pulling his head back letting access to his neck that the angel warrior didn't wait for licking and biting making his Partenaire unable to take a breath. Magnus lost his balance, dragging the shadowhunter in his fall on the sofa, Alec hand quickly get out of the warlock pants to catch them up. They look at each other for a second before busting out of laugh, closing the space between them in order for their lips to finally meet in a hot kiss full of tongue and teeth._

 

(Uh uh)

Bodies!

Our baby making bodies we just use for fun

Bodies!

Let's use them up 'til every little piece is gone

(Let's go)

On and on and on

(Let's go)

On and on

(Let's go)

(Oohhh)

 

 

_Magnus under Alec, stuck by his imposing body melted into the kiss. Still, at advantage Alec leave his lover lips not without a complaint to move towards his neck and slowly going down to explore his collarbones and his torso one more time. His hands on the fabric of his jogging ready to take it off, he looked at Magnus for approbation which he gets easily, after all, it was his dream, right? Only his boxer was left and Alec could see his boyfriend's manhood awaken which make him blush furiously._

_He did that, he made Magnus gone down this path. Alec bites his lips sending a renewed of energy down his crotch. The warlock seems so vulnerable right now under him, but not for long because a mischevious look traveled his eyes and Alec know what was his next move._

 

_Magnus stands up on his elbow to get access to his boyfriend nipples biting them before falling down on the pillow again. The warlock then moves his hand, placing them on the belt loop of his warrior ready to take it off teasing him until the last minute, when he finally decide magic was the faster way to get what e wanted. Now both naked, moving against each other, excited for what was next to come, their hands on every part of each other body. The heat between them coming to his edge ..._

 

 

_Alec was ready to enter Magnus and becoming one, connecting their body and their soul together when he heard the music stop and being replaced by a strident sound._

_What the hell dared disturbing him right now?_

 

 

Now if we're talking body

You got a perfect one

So put it on me

Swear it won't take you long

If you love me right

We f*** for life

On and on and on ( x4 )

 

 

Alec suddenly wakes up, sitting in his bed completely lost of where he was. His breath arching and something between his legs bothered him, he gave it a quick look under his cover to see that it was his manhood quite awake. His alarm clock keeps buzzing, he turns it off still looking under his cover in shock. When suddenly someone knocks at the door soon accompanied by his sister's voice asking him if she could enter. The eldest boy looks at the door then at his groin still hard then again at the door.

 

'' NO, he quickly respond, don't bother I'm coming ''

 

Isabelle didn't argue on it and left with an okay as a simple answer.

 

 

What the hell did he dream of last night, Alec hide his head in his hands slowly remembering everything with a smirk on his face.

 

 

Hey...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, like always it's nice to left a kudos if you liked it and to left a comment if you had some suggestion for me to getting better at writing.


End file.
